Maybe this is home
by jamacd97
Summary: Jessica is Charles Evensons hybrid daughter. She's recently moved to a new town with her father and started high school. She found her other half there. Renesmee Carlie Cullen has changed her life and her whole world will flip upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: In this fic Jacob did not imprint on Renesmee. Femslash. Oneshot but if wanted i can continue. Also, Charles was turned into vampire and had Jessica with a human. All canon pairings aside from Jacob and Ness.  
_

* * *

Renesmee was done with the day as she plopped down next to her mother in their literature class. She was thankful t that moment that nobody filled the third and empty seat at their table. That was until today as the new kid wandered in to the classroom and the teacher sent her to the Cullens' table. She sat awkwardly beside Bella who was eyeing her up.

The vampire could tell by her heart beat that she was like Renesmee. A hybrid. She glanced a look at her daughter who was staring at the new girl as if she was seeing a god. Bella nudged her.

"Sorry…" The daughter murmured dropping her eyes to her notes a blush creeping up her face.

They spent the class trying to pay attention, however both hybrid girls couldn't stop staring at each other. It was odd for them to see someone like them but that wasn't it. Neither girl could ignore the pull they felt towards each other

As the final bell rang for the day and the Cullens' all gathered around the cars, Bella was explaining what had happened during Lit. All the while making the youngest Cullen blush more, whining.

"Mama… stop…" She groaned quietly hiding her head into her fathers neck.

"Ness. I know what a true mate pull looks like. We all do." Commented Alice as the hybrid girl slowly trudged out of the building. She got into a car with a man Edward recognized instantly.

He stalked over to the car growling as he heard the man telling the young girl that she looked stupid and no one wanted her so give it up. She must have been telling him about the interaction with Renesmee.

Jessica felt someone's hand on her arm before being wretched out of her fathers car.

"Get your filthy paws off-" But before he could finish Edward had cut him off.

"If you don't get out of her Charles Evenson I will slowly burn your pieces one at a time." At hearing the name most of the Cullen children stepped into action. Bella and Rosalie pulled the blonde girl to the side. Renesmee put her arm around her. The boys stepped around Edward growling.

"You better leave Mr. Evenson. There are about 6 vampires in this lot alone who want to rip you to pieces. You hurt our mother. We won't kill you if you leave and do not come back."

The confused man knew he was outnumbered and sped off.

"Who are you?" The hybrid blond asked whipping her head around looking at all the vampires surrounding her until her eyes landed on the being who made her heart skip a beat.

"Lets just say were going to become good friends. But first, we should get you back to our house." The brunette who had been in her English class said. She stepped back shaking slightly.

"Your eyes are gold… papa told me gold eyes are bad…" She muttered wrapping her arms around her waist.

"No sweetheart. Gold eyes just mean that we drink animal blood not human blood. We mean you no harm and just want you safe from your father." The man with messy hair who had pulled her from her fathers car said. "I know your father hits you. I know he's not a good man and you shouldn't have to live with him anymore."

Renesmee stepped forward holding her hand out.

"I wont let anyone hurt you Jessica. I promise. Do you trust me?" Jessica couldn't quite explain why but looking into the brown eyes of the girl in front of her she felt like she could trust her. She could trust her to not let her get hurt. She nodded slightly taking the girls hand stepping beside her. "Good. Lets go to my house and we can tell you more there alright?"

The blonde followed the rest of the crew to the cars and got in the back with Renesmee. Bella and Edward up front. They all drove to the Cullens' home.

* * *

As they pulled up to the house Jessicas eyes widened seeing the gorgeous glass house in front of her. She stepped out of the car and followed the others up the stairs and inside the house where someone she recognized right away greeted them.

"Esme." The caramel haired lady whipped her head around and took in the sight of the new comer.

"Hello. Do I know you?"

"No. But you know who her father is. I hate to tell you this Esme but… Charles is here…"

A small gasp and a hand flying up to her mouth made Jessica step farther back from Esme.

"I'll leave… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare or hurt you… papa has a photo of you in the house and he told me who you are."

"Sweetheart… You are not leaving this house. I don't want you out there with your father out still." Esme stepped forward and pulled the girl into her arms where the blond instantly relaxed and felt home. She could trust this family.

Renesmee slipped her arm around Jessicas waist after Esme let her go which made Jessica melt into the other hybrids side. The two fit together like missing puzzle pieces. The looks passed around all the vampires knew what that meant.

"I'm glad you found your True Mate Nessie." Edward smiled fondly at his daughter who blushed and buried her head into Jessicas shoulder causing the blond to laugh slightly and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks daddy…" That caused the blond to look between the two confused. "We should explain our family to you." Jessica just nodded and let her other half guide her to the couch and sat beside her with Renesmee's legs draped over Jessicas lap.

"So to start I'll explain my life. I was born in Forks years ago to my mother Bella" She motioned to her parents who were sitting on the love seat together "And my father Edward. She had me while she was still human. This is my family. Alice and Jasper" She nodded towards the pair who sat on the floor at her parents feet "Rosalie and Emmett" Her hand motioned towards the other two who sat on the couch beside them "And my grandma, Esme. My grandpa is at work at the hospital."

Jessica nodded at all of them and looked down then looked at Esme.

"I should probably explain my story too. My father was turned not long after you passed. He spent a couple years by himself then he met my mother. They had a good relationship but dad got to excited one night and they had me. I killed my mother instantly which is why my dad hates me so much. He keeps me around purely to torture me and seeing as its all I've ever known I don't leave. I'm to scared he'll come after me. I'm not as strong as you are Esme."

The others flinched slightly hearing why her father kept her around which caused Esme to sit on the other side of Jessica.

"You're father will never hurt you again Jessica. Ever." Jessica smiled and hugged the motherly vampire again muttering a thank you into her neck. Esme nodded rubbing her back. "Of course. Now. My two hybrids. It is time to get some homework done before dinner."

The two girls groaned and slowly made their way to Renesmees room to start their homework.

"She already fits in perfectly hmm mom?" Jasper mused looking up at the two girls who closed the bedroom door.

* * *

Upstairs Jessica and Renesmee plopped down on the bed and pulled their books out. The more they did their homework the closer to the two girls got to each other. Jessica looked up at her mate and smiled as they met eyes. Slowly their heads leaned in and their lips touched. The feeling of each others lips on theirs felt perfect. Right where they were meant to be. Ness shoved her books off her lap and pulled Jessica on her forcing the blond to straddle her. Finally needing air they pulled back keeping their foreheads touching.

"That was-"

"Perfect." The both nodded and went back in to kiss again. Jessicas hand trailing her way up Renesmees shirt and towards her breasts causing the brunette to moan. They pulled away quickly as the bedroom door swung open causing them both to jump and whip their heads to the doorway.

Edward stood there, hands on his hips with an eyebrow raised. Both girls pulled apart sheepishly and settled back into their original spots grabbing their books.

"Sorry dad…" Renesmee muttered sneaking a glance at her father who just shook his head chuckling and turned to leave.

"The door stays open!" He threw out before heading back downstairs.

Bella who was sitting on the couch laughed at her husband from her spot beside Alice as they watched Emmett try and flip Rosalie outside in the garden.

"Babe. We were way worse." She muttered causing Emmett to stop and smirk at Bella which let Rosalie flip Emmett on his back and stand above him grinning hands on her hips.

"Don't even think about it Em." Emmett groaned and let his head fall into his hands as he sat up. "Besides. Dad should be home soon and you know how he feels about us wrestling."

Just as she said that they all heard Carlisle pull up the driveway. He opened the front door and barely got a step inside before Renesmee had barreled into his arms. He chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you too beautiful but why the bouncing?" He raised an eyebrow as his granddaughter bounced around then stopped as a girl stepped up beside her and took her hand. He had missed the second heartbeat in the room. Not entirely sure what was going on he took a glance at one of his daughters. Bella just smiled back at him.

"Dad. This is Jessica. She is the new kid in our school. She also happens to be your new granddaughter." Jessica blushed looking down at her feet knowing what Bella had said was true but still felt uncomfortable as she had never actually thought about that. Her life had been filled with nothing. Nothing but the beatings from her father and the names at schools. She had been alive for nearly 90 years yet she had never had anything other than her father.

Carlisle smiled down at the blond girl who looked lost in thoughts.

"Its nice to meet you Jessica. Are you alright?" The girl hadn't realized she had gone off in her thoughts and quickly pulled her hands from Renesmee's hand before her palms started to heat up.

"You as well sir. Yes im fine." Her hands started to shake and she bolted out the door of the Cullens home and into the forest. She felt multiple people follow her and she stopped quickly making the rest of them stumble as they stopped. "Please. Leave me alone. I cant control this…"

The others gathered around her then were quickly flown backwards as the lightning hit the ground next to Jessica. Rosalie was up quickly and had bolted to the young girls side. She held her hand as the hybrid broke down and started to sob. Renesmee had her arms around her mate within an instant. Edward looked around the ground seeing the lightning mark on the ground near them. Bella slipped her hand into his and stole a glance at Esme who stood shocked with Carlisle's arms around her.

"What just happened?!" Emmett asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's my power… if I could control it I should be able to control lightning and thunder but if I get overwhelmed the lightning just sort of happens." Jessica explained as her head was buried into Renesmees shoulder. "I guess I thought about my father to much and the crap hes put me through and the fact that I now know what Esme went through and I got mad that he could ever do that to someone so kind. I also just remembered that I don't have a family and I never will."

Esme smiled and pulled herself from Carlisles arms and sat beside the hybrids and rubbed the blondes back.

"Sweetheart you have a family now. You are now part of this family and you will have to deal with us forever."

Jessica smiled up at her and looked around at her new family. First to Jasper and Alice, the empath and the pixie who were now her aunt and uncle. To Rosalie and Emmet, the bear and the ice queen who seemed to have melted a bit meeting her. To Bella and Edward who were watching her and their daughter with so much love that she felt a strong sense of parental pulls. Next to Carlisle and Esme who were staring at their newest granddaughter smiling kindly. Finally, to her mate, her other half, Renesmee. The person she knew she could never live without now. This was it, she was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica had fallen asleep in the guest room in the Cullen's home after a long night. She woke suddenly to the sound of someone knocking on the door to the bedroom. Her head still a little groggy from sleep turned to the direction of the noise. Eyes prying open she muttered to the door.

"Come in…" Esme opened the door slightly with a small smile.

"I hate to wake you darling however it's time to get up for school." Esme said slowly opening the blinds to help Jess wake up. The girl frowned and reached out for her phone but then realized quickly it had been turned off and left on the table downstairs.

"Esme…" Jessica muttered still buried into the pillows and blankets. "I don't have any spare clothes…" Esme smiled and held up a small pile in her hands.

"Alice has you prepared hun. The bathroom is down the hall on the right and you are leaving in about 45 minutes for school." Jessica nodded and pulled the blankets off her sitting up rubbing her eyes yawning. She got up slowly and grabbed the pile of clothes Esme had left on the foot of the bed and headed down the hall towards the bathroom.

She had her head down still adjusting to the lightness of the house so she didn't notice the other sleepy girl she bumped into. The clothes in her hand dropped to the ground along with the pjs of Renesmee.

"Oh… sorry Renesmee…" The girl blushed grabbing her clothes looking up at the girl who stood in a towel which had started to slip. Renesmee shook her head smiling and kissed the other girls cheek quickly and dashed into her room.

After about 30 minute Jessica was downstairs with her backpack in the clothes Alice had left out for her. She fidgeted with the jacket, not used to be in such nice clothes. Alice glanced over at her and smiled softly.

"You don't have to wear that jacket you know. You can wear your own." Alice said gently towards the sleepy teenager. The pixie slipped out of her seat at the table in front of her laptop and towards the front door.

Emmett stepped around the tiny vampire holding a sleepy Renesmee draped over his shoulder. She was slapping his back lightly muttering something along the lines of "stupid bulky vampire boy" as he placed her down in her mates lap causing the both to blush bright red.

Edward and Bella came into the kitchen and laughed looking at the two girls as their daughter quickly scrambled off the other girls lap. Renesmee shot a glare at her parents as Jessica buried her face into her hands leaving her fork on her plate.

Esme bit her lip to hold back a laugh at the two girls as she placed a plate in front of her granddaughter. Her little family was very entertaining to be around sometimes. The two hybrids ate their breakfast in silence as their family went about their morning routine.

Jessica finished her food first and she placed her dishes in the dishwasher and headed towards her room realizing she didn't have her phone. She tore the bed apart looking for her phone before realizing it was still downstairs.

She groaned and pulled the sheet back on to the bed before hearing Esme call for her down the stairs for school. Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She tried to quickly pull the comforter and pillows up the bed but wasn't quite fast enough as the door opened to her room.

"Jessica, love, it's time to-" Esme stopped mid-sentence as the young girl cowered in the corner of the room muttering sorry. "Jess what's wrong?" The caramel haired vampire almost instantly realized the terrified look in the girls blue eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make a mess!" Jessica covered her head quickly not fully realizing it was not her father at the door to beat her, but rather someone who knew exactly what the little girl was fearing.

"Sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you." Esme said sitting across the room from the girl holding her hands up as if approaching a deer caught in headlights. She sat cross legged, hands held up in the air facing the young girl. She sat quietly allowing Jessica to slowly calm herself down.

"Sorry Esme…" The brunette breathed out looking up at the bronze haired woman through her eyelashes. She studied her face and noticed how soft the woman's face was. Her eyebrows burrowed together as she slowly let her legs fall down to sit with her legs crossed.

Esme got up and slowly walked towards the girl who just continued to look up at her face. The maternal vampire squatted in front of the brunette girl. She cupped the girls cheek and used her thumb to wipe the tears that had fallen.

"You're alright Jessica. Not having your bed made is not the end of the world and will not get you in trouble in this house. Charles had no right to ever make you so scared of him." Jessica just jumped into Esme's arms pulling a little ooph out of the woman. Esme wrapped her arms around the girls middle and pulled her to stand up.

"Are you ready for school sweetheart?" Esme asked pushing some bangs out of her eyes. Jessica took a deep breath and smiled shakily at the woman.

"Yes." She was very suddenly in Renesmee's arms as the other girl lead her down towards the cars. Their arms slipped down to interlock their fingers and Ness's thumb rubbed the knuckles of the other girls hands.

Jessica quite quickly felt like she was very lucky as none of the other teens said anything about the breakdown but all got into the cars. Edward turned the music on as Bella climbed into the drivers seat of Edwards silver volvo leaving the two hybrids to the back seat.

"We changed some of your classes so you always have at least one of us in all your classes." Bella smiled as she pulled out of the driveway and down the highway towards their school. She was going quite quick just behind Emmett who was driving the other four in his jeep.

Jessica got out of the car when they all pulled into the lot. She felt the stares from the other students as they watched the new girl walk towards the building hand in hand with one of the coveted Cullen's. All of a sudden the young girl felt very self conscious of how she looked and quickly pulled the sleeves of her jacket down covering her hands.

Renesmee noticed the girls discomfort and raised an eyebrow at the girl. She suddenly heard a loud thunder clap and turned to stare at Jessica eyes wide.

"Jessie calm down!" She whispered hurridly to the shaking hybrid. Her arms quickly wrapped around the blond trying to stop her shaking before a storm started.

"There wasn't a storm predicted." The vampires started listening to the humans conversations discreetly.

"Well I just heard thunder."

"We live in a rain forest. Thunder happens."

"Not if there's not storm."

"It was sunny outside not even 10 minutes ago!"

"It still is! There's only some lightning and thunder." This perked Jaspers interest as he stole a glance outside noticing they were right. He noticed Jessica's shaking and quickly went over to the small girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jessica felt the calming waves Jasper was sending her and slowly the storm outside calmed down as the blond girl stopped shaking. Her arms snaked around Renesmee's waist and buried her head into the brunette's neck. Her breathing slowed down and evened out and she glanced up a the other girl through her eyelashes.

"What was that Jess?" Renesmee breathed out pushing blonde curls behind her ear. The hallway had started clearing out and the few that were left in the hallway were very immersed in their own conversations they didn't care what the Cullen family was saying to the new girl.

Well at least that's what the Cullen's thought. There was one girl who was listening in. She scoffed when Renesmee comforted her mate. Her eyes rolling as she walked up to the little family.

"Jessica stop being a baby." Jessica looked up eyes wide when she heard the voice. She shook her head and stepped behind Jasper who noticed that this other girl had gold eyes. He also took in her body and noticed she looked a bit older than any of the students. Almost close to Esme's and Carlisle's age.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Jessica grabbed Jaspers arm and shook her head quickly trying to get them to walk away. "Jessica stop. Who is this?" His eyes narrowed at the blonde girl in front of him. "Why are you so scared of her?"

"I'm Charles's wife. He sent me here to check on her because she didn't come home last night." Jessica stared at the woman eyes wide.

"Maddison-" Jessica started before she was quickly interrupted by the other woman who the others just now noticed didn't have a backpack on but instead had a purse and was wearing some very nice office attire. She had sunglasses on covering what everyone assumed was red eyes.

"Excuse me young lady?" Maddison asked quirking an eyebrow at the young girl who just squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mother… please… I don't want to go home to him…" Jessica gasped when Maddison swiftly had taken the girl into her arms and in her car. She stared out the window at the Cullens who watched eyes wide not able to move in shock.

The only Cullen who tried to chase after the car was Renesmee who was held back by her father.

"Dad no! WE have to go after her!" Ness cried struggling in the vampires arms. Edward pulled her into his chest and soothed her hair down.

"Baby girl, everyone else is already gone but us. You aren't going after her. Not with Charles's history." Renesmee looked around the parking lot noticing the lack of her mother and aunts and uncles.

"Wait so you let mom go? I thought you would have stopped her too." Edward just smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind his daughters ear.

"You know I can't stop her when she gets protective. She feels a certain pull to Jessica to protect her. I wanted to go but Emmett pointed out that you would need a parent around to stop you since you can charm everyone else but your mother and I into letting you get away with murder." This pulled a small chuckle from the hybrid as her father pulled her towards the car to head back home.

The others had run off in the direction of the car. They had no problem catching up to Maddison and stopping her car when she pulled onto a private road. Before anything could happen Charles was flinging himself towards the car. Jasper and Emmett very quickly leaped over and grabbed him by his arms halting him.

Rosalie and Alice had Maddison out of the car and pinned down to the car before she could realize what was happening. However no one took into account just how strong Charles was and the fact that he had a gift of escaping. He ducked down and ripped himself out of the two boys arms.

Emmett growled at the man who had leapt over to Bella who had been helping the girl out of the car. Before Bella could even process Charles had grabbed Jessica's arm causing a giant gash to open up from his rings on his hands. Bella smirked and quickly took advantage of Charles's quick setting bloodlust and jumped on to the mans shoulders and twisted his head around giving Emmett the perfect position to kick the man in the chest causing his head to be ripped off.

Jasper had quickly stepped over to the girls and took over for Rosalie to help Alice rip Maddison apart. Rosalie quickly started a fire and was over by the bleeding girls side holding her breath. She pulled the sleeve off her sweater and wrapped it around the gash on the girls arms.

"We have to get you to the hospital for Carlisle to check you out right away." The blond vampire muttered helping the girl stand up and into the car. Bella was by Rosalies side in an instant and took over so Rose could get in and quickly start the car.

Alice and the boys stayed behind to completely dispose of the bodies and evidence. The two girls quickly sped off and had the girl at the hospital after quickly calling both Esme and Carlisle. Esme so she could come in and be the girls foster parent and Carlisle so he knew to watch for her file in Emergency so he could fix her up.

As they pulled into the hospital Bella saw Esme pull up in her gold Tesla. She watched their mother jump out of her own car and was at the BMW as fast as she could acting human. She opened the door and quickly caught the girl who had passed out against the door.

"She's lost a lot of blood mom…" Bella said quietly to esme. "She passed out on the ride and I can't wake her back up. Esme help us!" She pleaded her mother in law as the caramel haired woman pulled the blond hybrid into her arms and down on to the wheel chair that appeared beside her curtosey of Carlisle who happened to be on his break when the girls had pulled in.

"Esme you go and fill out all the paperwork. Fudge it if you have to. Girls. You need to go home and change into clothes that aren't covered in blood. We will have to report this to the polce due to her age and no paperwork now that the others have disposed of the couple." Esme nodded and swiftly kissed the girls forehead as she went to the front desk to fill out paperwork.

"I'm not leaving this hospital until I know shes okay Carlisle." Bella said firmly as she followed her father into the hospital. "I'll wait in the waiting toom. I'll be okay." She promised and he nodded curtly before he was gone with the girl.

It wasn't until much later that the girl was able to have visitors. Her first visitor were Carlisle and Esme, her new "foster parents" thanks to some paper work Jasper had on hand.

"Hey Jess." Esme smiled at the young girl sitting beside her bed on the plastic chair. Jessica smiled softly at the caramel haired woman. "He can't hurt you again. He's gone sweetheart." The blue eyes widened in delight as she tried to sit up, she felt hands on her shoulder and she quickly pulled back and pulled her arms around her torso. Esme had her hand on Jessica's hands quickly.

"Jess it was just Carlisle. You can't sit up yet hunny. You lost a lot of blood." Jessica looked over at Carlisle and visibly relaxed letting her arms down by her side. She looked over at Esme and nodded sighing.

"You are going to be living with us full time now. We will change things around when we move next so you don't have to be underage anymore." Esme smiled at the small girl, she was brought back to some memories, her in the same position on the hospital bed because of the same man. She quickly ducked her head as her eyes pooled with venom.

The girl looked up as her new found "siblings" were brought into the room. Her eyes drifted over them until they landed on the shimmering blue eyes of her mate. Renesmee stood behind her father as tears pooled up in her eyes.

"Nessie…" The blonde breathed bringing the tears out of the others eyes. Renesmee was quickly seated next to her mate on the bed pulling her into her arms.

"I thought I lost you…" Ness confessed squeezing her eyes shut as her hands pulled through blonde knotty curls.

Jessica turned her head and kissed the brunettes head. She took a deep breath as she looked around at her family. Her official forever family.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: hey guys! i'm so sorry how long it took me to update! I started a new story and don't always have time to write. _

* * *

Jessica was released from the hospital the next day after the doctor okayed her to go home as long as she stayed under constant supervision. Esme had agreed to stay home with the blonde girl the next day. She was missing school for a couple of days to adjust to the new house and routine.

"Esme… I'm fine…" The hybrid muttered as the caramel haired vampire tucked her into the bed it was now her bedroom in the house. Esme grumbled something under her breath as she stood placing her hands on her hips giving the young girl a pointed look.

"Jessica Cullen you are clearly not okay. Your face is pale and you looked like you were about to pass out on your way up the stairs. You are going to stay in bed and rest until I come back upstairs with a bowl of soup." Jessica just groaned and pulled the quilt over her head before pulling it back down with a scrunched up face.

"This quilt smells like mothballs." She stated which pulled a chuckle out of the vampire and the others downstairs.

"Alice and Bella have already ordered a duvet so you can start making your room yours." Esme said pushing the hair out of Jessica's face. "You only have to deal with this one until tomorrow afternoon."

Jessica nodded and buried into the pillows closing her eyes. Renesmee creaked the door open and smiled at her mate curled up in the large bed.

"Grandma can i… stay in here tonight?" She asked walking into the room with her hands clasped behind her back. The brown haired girl stared at her grandmother biting her bottom lip with fear swimming in the brown eyes. "If Jessie is okay with it…" The blonde quickly nodded reaching for her mate with a small pout on her face. Esme just chuckled and nodded.

Renesmee quickly jumped on to the bed and curled up pulling the blonde in her arms holding her tight. Jessica nuzzled her head into the crook of the brunette's neck a small sigh coming out of her mouth. Renesmee kissed her head and nuzzled her nose into the blonde hair. The two girls were quickly asleep for the night.

Esme sighed and headed towards the stairs and slowly made her way down the stairs one at a time going at a slow human pace. A small cough caused her head to turn around and see her mate standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Love come on down and watch a movie with us." Carlisle held his hand out which Esme took and allowed the blonde doctor to pull her into his arms. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and buried into the man.

Bella watched her mother in law sit on the couch next to her, her first instinct was to curl up and lay her head on the woman's lap. In turn the motherly vampire ran her fingers through the brown curls. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the fingers through her hair. Esme looked down at the brunette in her lap and smiled softly. She felt her husbands fingers run the way up and down her spine tracing patterns on her skin.

Alice turned the movie on just as the screaming started. Edward and Alice were both already in the girls room to help calm the blonde down. Renesmee pulled the smaller girl into her arms and smoothed the wayward curls away from the girls face. Jessica sat up hugging her knees gasping for breath.

"Jess he's gone. He's not going to come back." The others in the room knew right away what it was about. Renesmee cupped her mates cheek forcing to look at her.

"I- I cant- cant brea- breath-" The blonde managed to get out between trying to gasp in air. Carlisle was kneeling in front of the hybrid.

"Follow my breathing patterns. Jessica look me in the eyes and follow my breathing patterns." The blonde stared at the doctor as she followed his breathing. He counted forcing her to copy him. He didn't let up until he could hear the air passing through her lungs again. He pushed the sweaty bangs covering her eyes out of her face. "That better?"

Jessica nodded taking a deep breath. "Yes thank you Carlisle." She glanced around the room and looked down at her hands. "Guys I'm fine. Honest. They're just stupid nightmares. They'll go away." Edward knelt beside the coven leader.

"That was not nothing Jessica. That… it wasn't my nightmare and I was terrified." All Jessica did in response and shrug. She laid back down and pulled the blanket back over her head as she curled up into a ball. Edward and Alice took this as a sign to retreat down the stairs. Carlisle went across the hall to his office.

Renesmee sighed and sat back beside the other girl on the bed and pulled the blanket back from Jessicas head leaving blonde hair to go crazy. Jessica glared up at the brown haired girl then pulled the covers back over her head. She sent a quiet grunt towards her mate.

"Jess you can't hide under there." Renesmee said raising an eyebrow at her mate.

"Youre not my parent…" Came the muttered response from the blonde under the blankets. Renesmee chuckled at the comment.

"Well I hope not. Then our relationship would be weird." The laugh eventually died down when the blonde didn't respond. "Jess I hate seeing you like this…" When no response came from the other girl, Renesmee sighed and slipped off the bed. She made her down the stairs and plopped down on her fathers lap who just gave a soft grunt.

"Renesmee you should be asleep upstairs." The vampire kissed the top of his daughters head pulling her to lean against his chest. "Jess will be fine… she's strong love." The man shifted the hybrid off his lap and on to her mothers lap then he quickly turned and sat on the piano bench. He started playing as Bella smoothed her daughters hair down.

The couple smiled at their daughter as she drifted off in her moms lap.

The next day had all the Cullen kids, minus Jessica who was still tucked up the stairs curled up in the spare bedroom, at school. Esme walked into the room and turned the light on. "Alright Jess. Up we get." She flipped the blanket off the blonde and stood with her hands on her hips. "We're not laying in bed all day."

Jessica just groaned pulling her pillow over her head curling up even more. Esme moved over and sat on the bed pulling the hybrid to sit up next to her. Jess stared at the vampire then turned her head to stare at her lap. Her hair fell so it covered her face to keep the tear stains away trying to hide.

Esme stood up holding the young girls hand to pull her up. Jessica went with her but when Esme let go of her hand the girl fell back and pulled the blanket back over herself and curled up into a ball. The caramel haired woman sighed running her hand through her hair. She sat back down beside the girl. "Will you at least eat some breakfast if I bring it back?"

The grunt in response told Esme she wasn't going to get anywhere so with a small sigh she went about her day, leaving food on the bedside table of the young girls room and picking it up when she noticed it wasn't touched.

The following 4 days went in the exact same fashion. It wasn't until Saturday when the kids were all wandering around the house when Jessica finally emerged from her room with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She sat down on the couch beside a very shocked Bella and laid her head down on the brunettes lap.

Bella looked down at the young girl in a little bit of shock but quickly shifted so she would be more comfortable and started stroking through her hair. Renesmee walked into the room with some popcorn and smiled at her girlfriend. She sat in front of the couch and placed the popcorn in her lap. She sighed leaning her head back as Jessica started stroking her hair in a similar fashion to how her mother was doing it to her.

"Popcorn?" She asked casually to the hybrid behind her. Jessica took a small handful and slowly ate a few pieces. No one really wanted to mention anything in fear of spooking the girl back into her room. The blonde girl watched her girlfriends grandmother walk into the room. Her golden eyes landed on the brown eyes.

"Esme… will… can you…" The blonde stuttered before she took a deep breath and sat up, swinging her legs to place her feet on the ground. She looked up at her foster mother and tried again. "Can I help you make dinner for Nessie and I?"

Esme's face lit up in a huge smile and nodded. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out the supplies for the dinner she was planning on making the two hybrids. She felt the hybrid kid step up behind her and lean against the counter placing her hands in the pocket of her hoodie.

The motherly vampire turned around and placed the chicken and the pasta on the counter. "So… can you heat up the chicken on the stove for me?" Jessica nodded and grabbed the chicken and stepped towards the stove. She placed the precooked chicken on the stove and watched it slowly heat up in silence.

"Jess… I'm glad you decided to come out of your room." The caramel haired vampire said while grating the parmesean cheese for the alfredo sauce. "I missed seeing your pretty face." Jessica just snorted and turned around to face the woman.

"You have to say that. Youre my mom." She said rolling her eyes until she realized what she said. Her hand quickly flew up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened. "No I mean… well I just…" She stuttered out trying to cover up what she had just said without thinking. "Like only if you want to be…" She muttered turning back around to face the stove.

Esme just chuckled at the blonde and turned her around pulling the girl into a tight squeeze. "Oh darling. The minute you walked into my house with the others you were my daughter." She felt the hybrid relax in her arms and hug her mother back. She pulled back and placed her hands on the shoulders of the girl in front of her. "Of course I want you in our family dear. It wasn't complete until you came."

Jessica just grinned and pulled the woman back into a hug before she pulled back. "Thank you Esme." She turned back around and continued cooking the chicken. She heard the other woman stirring the sauce together as she turned to the counter with the chicken and placed it on to the cutting board. She used two forks to shred the chicken.

When the two were done cooking, the motherly vampire called the other hybrid into the kitchen to eat. The two mates sat at the kitchen counter side by side and ate in mostly peace. After they finished eating and had evacuated out of the kitchen by Esme before they could help with the dishes, the two made their way back up into Jessica's room.

Jessica laid down on her bed curled up on her side. Renesmee crawled up and curled her body up around the other hybrid in comfort. "Its okay to not be okay Jess." The brown haired girl muttered into blonde hair. "You don't have to pretend to be okay." Jessica rolled over and looked up at her mate directly in her arms.

"I can't… I cant put my emotions on others Nessie… I want to be able to open up but I spent 90 years being told that emotions are weak and no one likes someone whos not okay…" Jessica closed her eyes, exhaling a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. Her next sentence came out in a whisper. "He used to beat me if I cried… they got worse if I cried during the punishments…"

Renesmee's arm tightened around her mates waist and her jaw ticked when she heard the confession come out of her mate. Her other hand went up and cupped the girls cheek. "He can never hurt you again Jess… if I could I would resurrect him 10 times just to kill him again." Jessica opened her eyes letting out a small breath of a laugh at the image of her gentle mate hurting another person.

They heard some shuffling down stairs and then watched as Jasper came into the room. The vampire sat on the side of the bed and placed his hands in his lap. "Jessica… I think you and I need to talk…" He said as Esme came into the room and pulled the desk chair up to beside the bed. "I learned something today that I think you should know…"

Jessica sat up and faced the Texan, crossing her legs placing her hands on her lap in the same manner as the man in front of her. "I know who your mother was…"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry about the super long wait between chapters. Ive just gotten out of a pretty bad depressive episode where i didn't want to do anything. I promise to update sooner than last time guys. leave a comment.**

* * *

Jessica looked down at her hands picking at the lint on her sleeve. "Jess… your mother… she was my daughter…" Jasper said trying to decipher the emotions the blonde was having. He watched the hybrids face studying it. When he heard thunder he quickly grabbed her shoulder and shot her calming waves. Jessica meanwhile was squeezing her eyes shut trying not to freak out.

Renesmee sat up wrapping her arm around her mates waist squeezing gently. "Jess… are you okay?" When Jessica finally looked up and met Jaspers eyes, she had a few tears running down her face. She shook her head then tried to take a deep breath closing her eyes. She felt a hand being placed on her arm and give it a gently squeeze.

"You… are… does that make you my grandfather?" The brunette looked up at the golden eyed Texan sitting across from her on the bed. "My biological mother was your daughter so you are my grandfather. I'm related to you." Jasper nodded with a small smile on his face feeling the excitement grow inside the hybrid. He quickly tensed himself then felt the weight of the small girl in his arms.

"I can't believe this! I have actual family! I have an actual biological family member!" Jessica squealed wrapping her arms around the vampires neck. Jasper chuckled lightly watching his granddaughters mate staring at them in sheer confusion.

Jessica pulled out of Jaspers arms and quickly resumed her seat next to Renesmee. She smiled softly at her mate then at the man.

"So what now?" Jess asked softly.

"Video games?" Replied Jasper. Jessica nodded and she crawled out of the bed pulling her favourite hoodie on. Jasper made his way downstairs where the rest of the family were sitting, waiting to play or watch the videogame. No one noticed that Renesmee had stayed upstairs and in her room.

Esme sat beside her on the bed and pushed the hair out of her granddaughters face. "You okay pumpkin?" She asked softly studying the brunettes face. "Youre awfully quiet. Normally you would have been the first down to play with Jasper and Emmett." Renesmee looked up and stared into the golden eyes in front of her.

"I just want… I… I don't know…" Renesmee trailed off facing back down to look at her hands. "I want Jess to open up to me. To actually talk to me… also I kind of want to actually spend some time with just her and I and no one barging into my room. She's my mate and I haven't gotten longer than 20 minutes alone with her."

The hybrid let the breath out she didn't realize she was holding and stared at a small rip in her duvet cover. "But I know mom and dad… well mostly dad would freak if I asked for that and now I can almost guarantee that uncle Jasper would as well." The two women heard a few chuckles from downstairs pulling a sigh from the hybrid on the bed. Esme nodded rubbing the girls back.

"I understand Ness. It must be frustrating. Why don't I bring her upstairs and ill make sure everyone else leaves the house for a couple of hours. Don't doanything stupid though love." Renesmee blushed when she heard a wold whistle come from downstairs. "I didn't mean it that way Emmett! Don't make me come down there!" Esme said slightly louder.

Renesmee burst out laughing when she heard a choking sound down stairs which was most likely Emmett after a slap on the back from either Edward or Rosalie. Renesmee and Esme made their way down the stairs to see Emmett glaring at Edward, Rosalie trying to hold her laughter in, Jessica blushing bright red and everyone else looking a mix of shocked and amused.

Esme stole a glance at Edward who had a look of pure anger on his face. "She is a child Emmett! They are both children!" Renesmee took a step towards her father and held her hands up.

"Daddy calm down. I just want to spend time with Jess. I just want to talk and watch a movie and have dinner. That's it! That's all I want!" Edward looked over at his daughter and smiled softly. He pushed a curl behind her ear and nodded. The father kissed her forehead and made his way back to his wife. Bella was sat on the sofa staring at Jessica who had buried her face into her hands, leaning into Jasper who was shaking his head.

"This whole thing is ridiculous. Jessica and Renesmee will have a few hours at the house to themselves while the rest of us go hunt. We will not text when we get back so you won't know when we get back." Alice laughed at her husband who had stood and held his hand out to her after finishing speaking.

The other members all slowly filed out of the house leaving just Bella, Renesmee and Jessica in the house. The mother standing just outside of the door facing the two girls who had drifted to bottom of the stair case holding hands. "I'll text you when were on our way back girls. Don't do anything dumb though okay?"

"MOM!" Renesmee held her hand up. "We're literally just going to talk and watch Netflix or something!" Bella laughed shaking her head and ran off to meet up with her husband. When everyone had left the house Jessica turned to Renesmee.

"You… Ness I'm really glad we can actually spend time together." Renesmee looked over at her girlfriend as they made their way up the stairs. "What?" Jessica stared at her girlfriend who looked like she was about to cry. "Ness why…"

"Im sorry about my family and how crazy they are and how embarrassing they can be and how awful Emmett is about well-" Before the young girl could finish the sentence she was interrupted by her girlfriend who kissed her softly on the lips. She stopped talking and blushed lightly looking at the other girl. "What was that for?"

Jessica laughed pulling away and tucked a hair behind the brunettes ear out of her face. "One because you are cutie and two because it shut you up." The brunette blushed more and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay." She muttered pushing her bedroom door open. "Maybe we could think about you moving into my room and we could redecorate it to suit both of us?" Jessica's face lit up as she plopped down on the bed with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah! Maybe we could change my room into some kind of studio or something." Renesmee nodded sitting beside the other girl.

"We could even ask papa and nana if we could knock the wall down in between our two rooms and make a bigger room for us so we both have space for both our interests." Renesmee said leaning back against the headboard on her bed. "I'm sure if we both pouted enough Esme would give us anything we want. Shes a sucker for me and even more so for you."

Jessica rolled her eyes sitting, leaning against the pole at the foot of the bed, on Renesmee's four poster bed. "She is not a sucker even more so for me. She's known me for what? 2 weeks? She is a sucker for your pout though. To be fair, everyone in this house is." Jessica smirked at the brunette in front of her who was laughing.

"Only because they watched me grow up. But nana is a huge sucker for you because of the whole well your dad thing." Jessica snorted crossing her arms. "Okay well lets change the topic. Why don't we ask questions about each other? I just realized we don't know like anything about each other."

Jessica nodded pushing herself up smiling. "Okay so twenty questions. I'll go first. What is your favourite colour?" Renesmee rolled her eyes pushing herself up to sit up better too.

"Purple. It's the same colour of my moms room back at her dads house in forks and I love it. Favourite food?"

"Pasta. Favourite music?"

"Indie music or musicals. Favourite movie?"

"I have to say the Harry Potter series honestly. Favourite book series?" Jessica asked smiling softly.

"The Harry Potter series. I'm kind of embarrassingly obsessed with it. My family make fun of me all the time but I have everything harry potter related. I might of hid them in my drawers in my closet. I was scared you would make fun of me too." Renesmee laughed standing up and making her way to her closet.

"That reminds me! I have all my stuff at my dads house!" The blonde jumped up looking over at the other hybrid. "I have to go get all my stuff! My moms necklace is there and all of my clothes and stuff!" Renesmee stepped over to her girlfriend and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"As soon as my parents get home we can ask them to drive us to your place and get everything out of the house. But for now…" Renesmee held her hand up holding a shirt up. "Look at this shirt! My aunt alice got it for me!" Jessica pulled the shirt up and looked at it. The shirt had a Hufflepuff house crest on it with a the words 'my heart belongs in' on it.

"You're Hufflepuff?" Jessica asked looking over at the brunette who just nodded with a grin. "Cool! Im a slytherin! I've heard hufflepuff's and slytherins make the best couples!" Renesmee laughed nodding even more.

"Me too! Hey! Wanna have a harry potter marathon tomorrow? We can make it a whole weekend!" Renesmee asked smiling over at the blonde. Both girls both quickly fell into a solid conversation about each other and themselves.

Jessica had never felt so safe about talking about her life and how her life had been. She loved sitting next to Renesmee, the brunette's legs draped over the blondes lap, the two holding hands, Renesmee playing with the ring on Jessica's finger. They sat and talked like that for hours until they heard a knock on Renesmee's bedroom door.

"Come in."

Jessica looked up when Edward and Bella walked in the bedroom door holding hands, both with a small smile on their faces. "So you two have sat here for the past 3 hours talking?" Bella asked leaning against the door frame. Renesmee nodded then looked over at her father.

"Yes but can one of you drive us to Jessica's dads house so she can grab all her stuff? Shes been wearing our clothes for the past 2 weeks and she wants to have her own stuff again. Apparently she has a necklace there that belongs to her mom and she wants to get it."

"You could let Jessica speak you know Nessie?" Edward asked laughing at his hyperactive daughter. "But of course we can. Why don't you two go grab your shoes and coats and well all meet in the garage." The hybrids quickly jumped up and ran downstairs followed by the parents.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys. Sorry it's such a short chapter. Thank you to xameliex22 __and DxGRAYxMAN for being concerned. I will be okay. I'm feeling a bit better but not 100%. Enjoy this short chapter, i will do what i can to update sooner!_

* * *

The two hybrids spent around an hour going through Jessica's stuff trying to decide what to keep or lose. While the brunette was packing boxes, the blonde started digging through her fathers stuff trying to find her necklace. She eventually found it stuffed under some clothes in her fathers room. Jessica walked back into the living room holding the box, to see Edward taking out the last of her boxes and putting them into Bella's truck.

"I found it." She walked over to Renesmee who put her arm around her waist. "I have the last thing from my mother and I am happy to put my past behind me now." Bella smiled and gave the blonde a good hug.

"I'm glad you are. Everyone ready to go?" The other three in the house nodded and they all drove back to the Cullen house. Once they arrived, Jessica and Renesmee started to move all of Jessica's stuff into Renesmee's room. Ness pushed her bedroom door open and gasped looking over at the missing wall. The wall had been knocked down and the two girls could see Emmett and Jasper moving things around for them.

As Emmett left, Jasper pulled Jessica over to him and sat her down on the bed. "I found some pictures I think you might enjoy Jess. I found them in my daughters stuff after she passed." Jessica looked over at the blonde man then back down at the box in her hands. She opened the latch and pushed the lid open.

Inside was a small pile of photographs, a baby blanket, a little stuffed animal, some jewelry, and notes. She picked up the little bear and gasped looking at the dusty bear in her hands. She then picked up the photos and flipped through them. She saw pictures of her, her mother and her father. She then stopped when she saw a small polaroid of her and Jasper. Jasper sitting outside of the house looking over at her from the forest as she was running around catching butterflys outside the house.

Alice grinned as she leaned into Jasper watching the young girl go through the box. "This was the day before mom died… how did…" The hybrid glanced up at the man and held the polaroid up. "Is this you? How did you see… did you… you saw me…?" Jasper sighed and nodded.

"We didn't know Jess. All we saw was a loving mother and daughter. We never realized what would happen the next day." Jessica looked back down at the picture then up at Alice.

"That means you were there? You took the picture?" Alice just nodded. "You guys saw us… you must have seen something Alice! Jasper! You must have felt the fear! You could have stopped it! You could have taken mum and I away and we would have been safe! He wouldn't have killed her!" Jessica stood up glaring at the couple in front of her who just stared at the ground by their feet.

"No Jess… when we came, you and youre mom were so happy and free in that moment there were no lingering fears. Alice didn't know who she was looking for. She saw it and we ran. We tried to make it to you, to at least take you away from him but… you were gone…" The man slumped down in a chair. His voice breaking. "He had already escaped with you… we followed his scent then it abruptly stopped… he was gone… Alice tried to look for you… she tried to follow his decisions but we were always just TOO late." Jessica looked up at the pixie then over at Jasper who was slouched down in a chair, his hands covering his face.

The blonde hybrid bolted forward and wrapped her arms around the Texans neck. "You tried… that's all that mattered… you wanted to save me." Jasper wrapped the girl in his arms and cradled the back of her head. "You did everything you could… please don't be upset… I'm here aren't i? I'm safe now." Jasper nodded as the hybrid pulled away.

"You are so amazing Jess…" Jasper wiped the tear off the warm cheek. Jessica smiled softly but jasper could feel the confusion so he continued. "You are comforting me yet I'm your grandfather and you just learned some shocking news and yet you are helping me feel better."

Jessica just grinned and nodded. "Of course. I don't want my grandpa to be upset." Jasper chuckled at the name.

* * *

Later that evening found Jessica sitting on a new window seat in the girls room staring at the sunset. She heard her name being called but just pulled the curtains around the seat and pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter. She looked down at the photograph of her, Jasper and her mother. "Sometimes I wish I could go back there… to my mom and keep her safe…" The blonde whispered as a tear fell down her cheek and landed on the photograph.

Esme made her way up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door. "Jessica?" She asked in a quiet voice. "Jess come downstairs and have dinner." Esme looked around the room and her eyebrows knitted together. She pulled the curtain open and gasped. "Jess?! Jessica?"

Renesmee ran up the stairs as fast as she could then stopped when she saw her grandmother turn around. "Nana?"

Esme looked up from the picture in her hand and looked over at her granddaughter. That's when they both heard a scream and ran back down the stairs. They looked around confused until they saw Jessica standing in the middle of the living room behind a very confused looking woman, Jasper standing staring at her eyes wide, the game controller on the ground beside him crushed into pieces.

"Jasmine?"

"Papa?" That was all it took for Jasper to fling his arms around the human, being careful to not hurt her and hug her tightly. The blonde wrapped her arms around Jaspers neck starting to cry. "Papa… dad… you… you're…" Jessica looked up at Esme then back at the lady. Before Esme could move, Jessica was wrapping her arms around her waist. She could hear the girls heart beat going crazy so on instinct she started running her fingers through the blonde hair and kissed her forehead.

"Jess. Jess its okay. Look. I'm here. Nessie is here." Jessica looked up then wrapped her arms around Renesmees neck as the brunette slipped her arm around her partners waist. Jasper finally stood up and looked over at Jessica then back at his faughter.

"Jazzy… you… I saw… Jazz youre alive?" Jasper cupped the girls (who was now the same age as her father) face, sheer confusion in his eyes. He then slid his eyes over to his granddaughter who was clearly a little shaken up, covered in mud, a cut across her face and down her arm. "Jess. What happened to you?"

"I don't know… I was sitting in the window seat then all of a sudden im back in the field, watching mom watch little me play. I grabbed her arm and then I was here…" Carlisle, who had drifted over to his wife, gasped. Jessica whipped her head around to face her foster parents. She then looked up and saw her mother who was staring at her, her eyes full of tears. "Mother…?" She muttered before she was scooped up and was being hugged tightly by her mother.

Jasmine couldn't believe what was happening. All she knew was that her daughter and grown up, she wasn't sure how, but then again she still struggled to wrap her head around the whole vampire thing. "Jessica! Your face!" Jasmine pulled back and looked over at the brunette who was all of a sudden cupping her daughters face. "Oh darling… come on. Lets get those cleaned up." Bella said, Jessica nodding and followed her partners mom into the bathroom.

"Papa… dad what's happening?" Jasmine whipped around to face her father. "You're alive… well kind of…" All of a sudden her face blanched and she started to shake, her head whipping around. "Wheres Charles?! Where is he?! I need to get Jess away!" Before Jasmine could take a step she felt two hands on her shoulders and she looked up to see a pair of kind, soft, topaz eyes looking at her.

"Jasmine. I know you're scared. Trust me when I say I understand the fear but you're okay. Jessica is okay. Charles is gone. He can never hurt us again." Jasmine couldn't explain why but she felt like she could trust this woman in front of her. She could calm down and allowed herself to fall into the womans arms. That was all she remembered before her whole world went dark.


End file.
